


Our Mrs. Jayne

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “What’s this, now?” Captain Shiro asked in alarm. “Who’s the girl?”“She won’tsay,” Zethrid hissed even as the girl’s crying got louder. She kicked her feet pathetically and Zethrid held her closer so she wouldn’t squirm out of her hold and tumble to the ground.“I’m yourwife!” she cried out before dissolving into sobs and unintelligible whimpers.





	Our Mrs. Jayne

**Author's Note:**

> -Chinese Slang: People in the Firefly Universe use Chinese slang. I don't know Chinese, and all the phrases and words I've used come straight from the firefly wiki. Apologies for any mistakes, and the translations for all words used will be in the end notes.

 

* * *

 

Zethrid woke slowly, frowning at the headache pounding through her skull. She vaguely remembered the night before, vaguely remembered the fire and the drinks, the dancing.

They’d… finished a job. They’d delivered medicines to an outlying province. The locals had been so happy, and they’d had a party, and she’d- drank, and danced. There had been a girl there, with bright eyes and long blond hair, tied up in a ponytail that trailed down her back and almost to her pert little ass. She’d been so beautiful. She’d laughed and taken Zethrid’s hand, led her in a dance, given her a drink-

Slowly Zethrid grew aware of the weight resting against her, and she looked down to see blonde hair, delicate arms-

She gasped and sat up, jostling the other woman awake.

“Holy _guai_ ,” she muttered.

“Huh?” the other woman said, blinking slowly as she sat up. After a moment she smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Zethrid’s slack mouth, only to draw away when she got no response.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s… _wrong?”_ Zethrid cried out, scrambling away. “What- who are you?!”

The woman pouted, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. “You’re… this is a joke, right? You’re joking?”

“What?” Zethrid asked.

The woman’s mouth twisted into a frown and then she started _wailing_ , fat tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Gorram!” Zethrid breathed out, trying to climb out of bed even as the woman clutched at her. She refused to let go so Zethrid grabbed her and picked her up, still wailing, holding her close to her chest as she left her bunk.

“Captain!” she shouted, panicked and at a complete loss. _“Captain!”_

She made her way to the mess hall and saw Captain Shiro sitting next to Master Lotor, having a cup of tea.

“What’s this, now?” Captain Shiro asked in alarm. “Who’s the girl?”

“She won’t _say,”_ Zethrid hissed even as the girl’s crying got louder. She kicked her feet pathetically and Zethrid held her closer so she wouldn’t squirm out of her hold and tumble to the ground.

“I’m your _wife!”_ she wailed before dissolving into sobs and unintelligible whimpers.

Zethrid’s eyes widened and she sat down hard in one of the chairs.

Master Lotor bit his lip before flicking his eyes up to look at Captain Shiro. “What exactly did you all get up to while I was away?”

“Good question,” Captain Shiro muttered, pursing his lips like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

 

* * *

 

The girl’s name was Ezor. She wasn’t even a girl, really- she was a woman grown, a year or two older than Zethrid was. But she was so _small_ and so _slender_ … Zethrid swallowed hard and tried to shift her thoughts to some other direction before she did something embarrassing.

“We’ve gotta take her back,” Captain Shiro said.

Ezor just started wailing louder and Master Lotor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Easy, darling,” he said, trying to console her. “It’ll be alright.”

“You can’t take me back!” she cried out. “You can’t! They’ll- you don’t know what they’ll do to me!”

“We’ll take you somewhere else, then,” Captain Shiro said easily. “Anywhere you like. Anywhere in the ‘verse.”

“I’ve got- I’ve got family on Jiangyin,” Ezor sobbed. “My uncle- he might- he might take me in.”

“Alright, it’s settled then,” Captain Shiro said. “I’ll set a course. You’ll be alright, we’ll take you home.” He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder before leaving while Master Lotor kept stroking her hair, whispering soothing nonsense.

Eventually she calmed and even smiled through her tears as Master Lotor prompted her to talk about her family, her home.

“Zethrid,” he said at last. “Why don’t you take her back to your bunk so she can rest?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Zethrid said. “Come along,” she said, taking Ezor’s hand.

Ezor sniffled one more time before smiling a little, and her smile was so _pretty,_ so open. Zethrid swallowed hard as she led Ezor away.

 

* * *

 

Ezor seemed to relax as the day wore on. By the time dinner came around she was even laughing at some of Captain Shiro’s jokes, her eyes glittering with joy. They played one of Narti’s ridiculously complicated card games after, and when Ezor leaned her head against Zethrid’s shoulder she found she wasn’t even mad that she’d just lost a week’s wages to Narti and Master Lotor.

They didn’t really have any free bunks so Zethrid led Ezor back to hers, trying not to be nervous. Ezor showered first and Zethrid followed, quickly drying her hair and wrapping a towel around her torso before stepping out into the main room.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Ezor laid out in bed, naked and- and- _touching_ herself, running her fingertips over the inside of her thigh.

“What-” Zethrid breathed out.

Ezor looked up, smiling shyly. “I’ll be gone tomorrow,” she said. “But tonight, I wanted… I wanted to… I wanted you to be my first. Please.”

Zethrid’s heart was pounding in her chest as she watched Ezor stretch, putting her lithe body on display. She was so- so- _perfect._ Her waist was so narrow Zethrid thought maybe she could wrap her hands around it, and her _thighs-_ Gods! So muscular and taut, everything about her was tight and compact, a small frame full of power. Zethrid’s eyes caught on Ezor’s groin, the soft blond curls hiding her slit-

 _“Please,”_ Ezor breathed out, spreading her legs wantonly. Zethrid could see from here she was already slick and dripping, and how could she resist that? How could anyone?

She couldn’t help growling low in her throat as she moved to cover Ezor’s body with her own, wrapping her up in her arms.

Ezor moaned as she arched her back, moving to wrap one of her legs around Zethrid’s hip. She thrust up, pressing herself against Zethrid’s thigh between her legs and Zethrid ground down, breathing harshly as she felt the slick over her skin, felt Ezor against her.

“Gods,” she moaned against Ezor’s throat, kissing behind her ear, biting at her neck. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you.”

“Yes,” Ezor whimpered. “Yes, please- please- I want you.”

“What do you want?”

“Anything- please! Please touch me-”

Zethrid took her lips in a desperate kiss before sliding down her body. She took one of Ezor’s nipples in her mouth, rolling it over her tongue while she caressed her other breast with her hand- And Gods, her breasts were so small, so shapely, fitting perfectly into her hands like Ezor was made for this, made for her.

Ezor cried out, arching up against her and tossing her head back against the pillows, shaking all over.

“Shhh,” Zethrid whispered, pulling back to continue her meandering journey downwards, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to Ezor’s soft skin. Her belly was trembling as she fought to stay still and Zethrid grinned, taking her by the thighs to spread her legs open. And then she paused, just- looking.

“Please,” Ezor whimpered, fighting to thrust up towards her. But she was so small and Zethrid held her tight, keeping her pressed to the bed.

“Please what?” she murmured, leaning close enough to smell her arousal but not close enough to touch. She was quivering, desperate, and Zethrid grinned. “Please what?” she repeated. “Tell me. What do you want?”

“Anything- touch me.”

“Touch you how?” Zethrid asked. “Tell me, tell me what you want.” Ezor whimpered, shifting in frustration as she clutched at Zethrid’s shoulders. Maybe this was cruel but Zethrid wanted to hear her say it-

“I want- I want your mouth, please!”

“Easy, baby-” Zethrid whispered, letting her breath ghost over Ezor’s slit so she could glory in the way the other woman shivered. “I’ll take such good care of you.”

Finally- _finally-_ she lowered her mouth and swiped her tongue over Ezor’s slit. The desperate sound Ezor made spiked heat inside her and she had to close her eyes, breathing hard so should wouldn’t come right then and there. And then she pressed forward again, licking firmly now, pushing inside before moving up to tongue at Ezor’s clit.

Ezor was a mess above her, writhing and moaning as she tried to get more even as Zethrid kept her pressed to the sheets.

“You like that, baby?” Zethrid murmured as she pulled back to press a kiss to the crease where Ezor’s thigh met her torso. “Yeah, I think you do,” she said as Ezor whimpered.

“Please, I’m so close-”

“Are you?” Zethrid asked with a grin, pulling back to tease Ezor with her fingers, touching her so gently it was barely anything at all. “I’m not ready for you to cum, baby. I like watching you like this, just on the edge for me. I’m gonna keep you here a while, desperate and needy. What do you think?”

Ezor bit her lip as she arched her back, trying to wrap her legs around Zethrid to force her to give her more. But she was so small and Zethrid chuckled as she set one of her hands on Ezor’s thigh, pushing her legs open wide. She was so wet it was staining the sheets and Zethrid’s mind was swimming with arousal, with how much she wanted to drive Ezor wild.

She brought her fingers back, stroking more firmly between her folds before pushing her index finger inside. She was so slick, so open- she cried out and it sounded like a sob.

“You like that?” Zethrid whispered.

Ezor was shaking beneath her as she moved her finger in and out slowly, twisting up and fucking her with precision. She added another and Ezor keened, clutching at the sheets. Zethrid set her other hand over Ezor’s belly, keeping her pressed down.

“I know you do, I can feel it. Are you close?”

“Yes!” Ezor whined, tossing her head back against the pillows.

“I know,” Zethrid murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her clit, hard enough to tease but not enough to push her over the edge. “I can feel you clenching around my fingers. You feel so good. Are you ready to cum?”

“Yes- yes- please!”

“Too bad,” Zethrid chuckled. “You’ll have to wait, baby. I’m not finished with you. Keep your legs open for me- spread them wide.”

Ezor tried, but she was almost too far gone.

“Do you need a break?”

“No,” she gasped. “No, don’t- don’t stop.”

“Then you’ll have to hold your legs open for me, won’t you. Here,” she said, pulling back just long enough to guide Ezor’s hands to the backs of her knees, showing her how she wanted her to stay. “Just like that. Be a good girl for me and I’ll give you what you want.”

“You’re filthy,” Ezor moaned, even as she did exactly what she was told.

“You like it,” Zethrid said with a laugh before diving back in. She kept one hand on Ezor’s breast, kneading gently and swiping her thumb over her nipple while she brought the other down to push her fingers inside, stroking firmly.

“Good girl,” she whispered. “You’re so good for me. That’s it, just a little longer. Just a little longer and then you can cum.”

“Please,” Ezor whispered, and it sounded so desperate and pained that Zethrid almost took pity on her. Almost.

“Beg me,” Zethrid said. “Beg me for it. Beg me pretty enough and I’ll make it so good for you, I’ll make you scream.”

“Zethrid please!” Ezor sobbed. “Please! Please touch me- I can’t- I _need_ it, I need you-”

“You’re sure?” Zethrid asked, still pushing into her with her fingers, shivering at the slick sounds with every thrust. “You’re sure you can’t come just like this? I think you can, baby. You can do it for me.”

“Please,” Ezor managed, her hands so tight where she held herself open that her knuckles were white.

Zethrid finally took mercy on her, leaning down to tongue her clit as she kept fucking her. Ezor made a truly glorious sound, something like a sob and a scream and a moan all mixed together. She shook and writhed and Zethrid held her down through it all, merciless with her tongue, her fingers.

Ezor screamed as she came and Zethrid pulled her fingers free at last, lapping at her slit gently as she calmed. She kept going until Ezor whined and fought to squirm away, and then she pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, breathing hard.

“Do you want me to-” Ezor breathed out, fighting to catch her breath as she looked up with heavy lidded eyes.

“Relax, baby,” Zethrid murmured, moving so she was kneeling next to Ezor, looking down at her. “You did so well,” she whispered as she brought her hand down to touch herself at last. She shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut despite herself before she forced them open again. “You were such a good girl for me,” she said, running her free hand down Ezor’s side while she stroked her clit. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect.”

Ezor smiled, wide and open. “You made me feel so good,” she whispered. “You’re amazing.”

Zethrid shuddered again as she sped up, heat pooling in her belly and tension growing in her thighs. She could feel her own release building-

“Let me,” Ezor said. “Come here.” She pulled Zethrid down into a kiss and drew her hand away, replacing it with her own. Zethrid moaned helplessly as she ground down on Ezor’s fingers sliding against her, small and elegant and firm, perfect. Ezor moved to rub at Zethrid’s clit, grabbing her ass with her other hand to keep her pressed down against her. There was no escaping her touch, she was everywhere, she was perfect.

Zethrid cried out as she turned her head away from the kiss, pressing her face to Ezor’s neck as her hips quivered without her say-so, pushing into Ezor’s touch.

“That’s it,” Ezor whispered. “Let me help you, let me make you feel good-”

“Ah!” Zethrid cried out, shutting her eyes tight as her orgasm pulsed through her, harder than any she’d ever felt before.

She couldn’t quite help collapsing half on top of Ezor, still shaking as she fought to catch her breath.

Ezor didn’t seem to mind as she brought her arms up to wrap around Zethrid’s shoulders, holding her tight.

“Mmm,” she hummed happily, running her fingers through Zethrid’s hair and draping her leg over Zethrid’s thigh.

She’d be gone tomorrow, Zethrid remembered and suddenly wanted to curl up and cry. But not yet- not now. For now she was here in Zethrid’s arms and Zethrid pressed a kiss to her neck, trying to fix the smell of her hair into her memory.

“Are you tired?” Ezor asked, running her nails gently over Zethrid’s side in a way that made her shiver. “‘Cause I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Zethrid pulled back with a wolfish grin. “If my wife wants more, who am I to deny her?”

Ezor laughed in delight, wrapping her arms around Zethrid to drag her down for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Zethrid couldn’t help yawning as she went down to the hold. Master Lotor was off on an engagement, Captain Shiro and Keith were gone on a pick-up, and Narti and Pidge were busy buying parts. She was the only one here to show Ezor off when her uncle came for her, and somehow that felt right.

Ezor didn’t seem happy as Zethrid opened the door to the hold. Something at the back of Zethrid’s mind was pinging with worry, but it was so hard to figure it out. She’d hardly gotten any sleep last night with what they’d gotten up to- she flushed at the mere thought of it. She’d come so many times over the past couple of hours she’d thought it would have been weeks since she could get aroused again-

But Ezor was impossible. Even the thought of her was enough to have Zethrid blushing and aching for more.

The hold opened and three armed bandits burst inside.

Zethrid snarled, pulling her gun out of its holster- only to stumble and fall to the ground. Ezor had kicked her in the back of the knee. Ezor pushed her head down and kicked the gun out of her hand.

“What-?” Zethrid gasped, her heart sinking.

“Come on, hurry up,” Ezor bit out. “The others will be back soon. Let’s take this boat and get gone.”

“You’re sure there’s no one else aboard?” one of the bandits asked.

“Are you really gonna question me, Beezer?”

“Nah,” the man grinned. He jerked his head and the other two headed back into the ship.

“What is this?” Zethrid demanded, angry and betrayed and suddenly afraid. What would happen if she got Captain Shiro’s ship stolen because of some stupid fuck-up? What would happen to Master Lotor, to Narti, to the rest of the crew? They’d be stranded on Jiangyin with no money, no job, no hope-

 _“Bi jweh,”_ Ezor said.

“How could you do this?” Zethrid hissed as Ezor tied her hands behind her back.

“It’s nothing’ personal, doll,” Ezor said with a grin. “If it makes you feel better- you were the best lay I ever had.”

Zethrid bared her teeth in a snarl and spit on the ground at Ezor’s feet.

The man, Beezer, hit the button to close the hold and raised his pistol to Zethrid’s head.

“What the _guai_ are you doing?” Ezor asked, stepping between them.

“What do you mean?” Beezer asked. “Just cleaning up.”

“Then clean up!” Ezor said. “Toss her out the hold-”

“So she can run off to get her little buddies? It’s better to just end her.”

“No. That’s not how we do things.”

Beezer tilted his head to the side with a mean smirk. “You’re not in charge around here, girlie. You’re just the honeytrap. But if you’re gettin’ soft, I guess we have no use for you-”

He turned to point his gun at Ezor and Zethrid was suddenly filled with rage. She growled as she threw herself forward and knocked the man off his feet. His shot went wide and then Ezor was there, punching him in the face.

“ _Chwee Ni Duh,_ Beezer,” Ezor hissed. “You think you can turn on me?”

She punched him again and again until he was laying prone on the ground. Gods- Zethrid shouldn’t have been turned on, it was so wrong. She couldn’t help it as Ezor looked up, panting as her eyes flashed with anger.

“What now?” Zethrid asked.

“I- I don’t know,” Ezor said.

“Seems to me you just turned on your team to save my life,” Zethrid said carefully. “Seems to me the others won’t be right pleased about that.”

“Guess not,” Ezor breathed out.

“Untie me, Ezor,” Zethrid said.

“I- I’m not so sure that’s wise.”

Zethrid grinned. “You saved my life, I saved yours… we’re just about even, ain’t we? Let’s go get rid of the others.”

“I…” Ezor whispered uncertainly.

“Let’s go get rid of the others and then I’ll take you back to my bunk and make you scream my name.”

“You think I’ll fall for that?” Ezor bit out, but she was flushed already and Zethrid grinned wider.

“I think you already have, baby.”

Ezor bit her lip, and then she was moving towards her. As soon as Zethrid’s hands were free she grabbed Ezor around the waist and pushed her to the ground, pinning her down with her body as she kissed her senseless.

“Gods, this is even better,” Zethrid said. “I like you better as a bandit than as a blushing virgin.”

Ezor smirked. “Alright, doll. Let’s go get rid of the others, then- so you can make good on your promise.”

“Yeah,” Zethrid whispered against her lips.

 

* * *

 

“Uh. What’s all this, now?” Shiro asked when he and Keith stepped back onto the ship to see the three bandits sitting tied up in the center of the hold.

Keith shrugged and went to put away their pay like this was all completely normal.

Shiro stepped over to the intercom. “Zethrid?” he asked. There were only moans and heavy breathing in answer and Shiro let go of the button in a hurry.

Keith laughed and Shiro swallowed loudly. “Ok then,” he muttered. “I suppose we’ll just… deal with this… later.”

He walked over to nudge one of the men with his toe. He groaned quietly but didn’t wake. So they were alive, then. That was good. That was fine.

Everything was fine.

 

 

 

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I realize Beezer was the robot, but it’s such a FIREFLY name ok. The others are Rolo and Nyma but somehow Beezer is the ringleader.
> 
> Guai- Hell  
> Gorram- God damn  
> Jiangyin - a border planet located three weeks away from Persephone, and also nearby Greenleaf. It is the first planet orbiting the Red Sun and is the capital world of that system. Alliance law is known to be upheld here.  
> Bi Jweh - Shut up  
> Chwee Ni Duh - Screw you, literally "eat yours."
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
